Problematica
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Ella es una chica muy problemática. En el instituto es una persona y en el trabajo otra, pero la real esta en su hogar. Tal vez Naruto Namikaze tenga la oportunidad de conocerla realmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día normal en la escuela, parecía que ese sería un gran día. Sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. Ese día lo iba a disfrutar y mucho, nada podía arruinarlo, era tan hermoso que parecía imposible.

-¡quítate de mi camino!- esa voz desvaneció su sonrisa. Se había equivocado, ese día acababa de ser arruinado por la propietaria de aquella voz.

-l-lo siento, Hinata-san- la aterrada voz del chico lo hizo darse cuenta de que su pesadilla estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

-¡hey, el rubio idiota de haya!- su sien resalto cuando ella lo "nombró" por así decirlo.

-¿sí?- dijo algo molesto, al voltear a ver a la chica se dio cuenta que estaba parada frente a él, mantenía su rostro tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir su respiración.

-este es mi lugar- dijo señalando la banca.

-no veo donde tenga tu nombre- dijo burlón, pero ella por el contrario de molestarse sonrió ladinamente.

De su esbelta mochila saco un marcador permanente negro, y en la mesa de la banca escribió "_Hinata_", luego lanzo en marcador a donde fuera a caer, lo cual fue en el rostro de uno de sus compañeros pero ella lo ignoró, dio un golpe a la banca y, como si no pareciera posible, acerco más su rostro al del rubio.

-ahora tiene mi nombre- dijo burlona, eso enfureció mas al rubio -¡ahora quítate!- advirtió.

-pídelo por favor- Hinata rodo los ojos. Por un segundo, Naruto pensó que lo haría, que por primera vez le ganaría una pelea verbal a Hinata.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo con un dolor desde la oreja hasta la barbilla. Todos sus compañeros veían espantados como Hinata Hyuga, había hecho de las suyas de nuevo. Esta vez, saco al rubio de SU banca, literalmente, a patadas.

-quítate de mi lugar o nadie volverá a reconocer tu rostro, ¿eso basta?- le dijo burlándose, luego se sentó en el lugar del que había derribado al rubio y subió los pies en el pupitre causando que, su de por si corta falda, se alzara.

-¡señorita Hyuga!- la autoritaria voz del maestro la llamo -¡a la oficina de la directora!- Hinata bufó, bajo sus piernas del pupitre y tomo su mochila de mala gana, el maestro había entrado al salón justo a tiempo para ver la tremenda patada que Hinata le había dado a Naruto.

-esta me la pagas, Namikaze- advirtió la chica.

-¡señorita Hyuga!- volvió a llamar el maestro, ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica.

-como diga- se colgó la mochila en el hombro y salió del salón de clases como si nada.

-va directo a la oficina, y por favor no haga como la última vez y se vaya del instituto- Hinata sonrió al recordarlo.

-sí, sí, le prometo llegar a la oficina- alzo la mano dando por hecha la promesa y siguió su camino, percibiendo la mirada de muerte de sus compañeras.

-esa chica está loca- dijo el rubio en voz baja. Se levantó del suelo y paso su mano por su nariz, dándose cuenta que de esta brotaba sangre –_maldita seas, Hyuga_- dijo internamente mientras veía molesto su sangre.

-Namikaze vaya a lavarse la cara, por favor- Naruto asintió mientras salía del salón, seguido por las miradas de todos, las chicas lo veían con angustia, esperando que ese golpe no afectara el perfecto rostro del chico.

-Hinata-san…- saludo shizune a la peli-azul -¿ahora qué hiciste?- pregunto para luego suspirar.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo?- dijo con una sonrisa -¿acaso no puedo venir a saludar a la abuela Tsunade?-

-…- shizune estuvo muda un momento -¿peleaste de nuevo?- pregunto.

-jeje, no puedo engañarte, shizune- dio una traviesa sonrisa –golpee al lerdo de Namikaze- dijo triunfante.

-esa era mi segunda opción- una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien -¿Por qué molestas tanto a Naruto-kun?- pregunto.

-su rostro de idiota me lo pide a gritos- dijo burlona.

-¡Hinata!- un grito se oyó desde la oficina al lado de donde estaba.

-ya se enteró- rodo sus perlados ojos de nuevo, sentía que lo haría continuamente ese día.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a una mujer adulta, de cabello rubio y ojos café, en ellos se podía ver una gran ira y deseo de muerte sobre la peli-azul.

-¡¿volviste a golpear a Naruto?!- pregunto gritando,

-tal vez- respondió la chica.

-¡Hyuga!- volvió a decir molesta.

-sí, lo hice abuela Tsunade- la sien de la directora resalto en su frente, definitivamente, Hinata Hyuga era un problema para más de una persona.

-a mi oficina, ¡ahora!- grito molesta mientras señalaba el interior de la habitación donde había salido.

-_aquí viene el laaaaargo sermón del porque no debo golpear a mis compañeros… y menos a su nieto_- suspiro para luego entrar a la oficina de la directora.

Llego a su casa agotada, luego de oír el seminario de Tsunade no tenía ganas de hacer nada más.

-¡ya llegue!- grito, mas sus palabras solo hicieron eco en la solitaria casa –hmp… como si fuera a recibir respuesta- se resignó y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hinata!- se detuvo en seco al oír aquella voz, alzo el rostro y, arriba de las escaleras se encontraba una chica de 13 años, de cabello castaño y ojos aperlados como los suyos.

-¿Hanabi?…- parecía que veía un fantasma, pero en vez de quedarse ahí parada salió corriendo escaleras arriba para abrazar a su hermana -¡Hanabi!- grito feliz Hinata mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermana menor, de tal forma que ambas cayeron al suelo.

-Hinata, me asfixias- dijo la menor mientras sentía que los brazos de su hermana mayor trataban de estrangularla.

-lo-lo siento- se disculpó la chica, si alguno de sus compañeros la viera en ese momento la desconocería, ella era la típica chica problemática, la que todo el mundo apostaría que terminaría en prisión, la que no le importaba nada ni nadie por lo que hacía lo que quería cuando quería, pero la realidad era otra, y totalmente distinta -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto emocionada.

-no mucho, debido a mis excelentes calificaciones me dieron permiso de salir una semana antes de vacaciones- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante la joven Hyuga.

-¿ya vas a presumirme tus notas?- dijo algo molesta –sabes perfectamente porque voy tan mal en el instituto- Hanabi asintió mientras bajaba el rostro.

-mamá y papá- Hinata también agacho la mirada –los extraño-.

-yo también- admitió la peli-azul.

Durante unos momentos hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba por llorar, le vino una idea a la mente.

-Hana-chan, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿todavía no te han vetado del cine?- pregunto divertida.

-¡no siempre soy así!- se cruzó de brazos asiendo un puchero.

-me pregunto…- Hinata la vio interesada en lo que iba a decir -¿Cómo es que aun vives aquí?- Hinata sabía a lo que se refería, y eso la enojaba.

-soy una persona muy seria, ¿sabes?- Hanabi asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-como digas- comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación –solo me cambio y vamos- Hinata sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba ella también debía cambiarse el uniforme, no soportaría ni un segundo más tener esa cosa puesta.

-¡esa niña me saca de quicio!- declaro Tsunade mientras entraba a su casa.

-¿Quién te saca de quicio?- pregunto la masculina, pero a la vez vieja voz de su esposo desde otra habitación.

-una alumna muy problemática- camino hacia la estancia, donde su esposo estaba sentado en su sillón frente a la chimenea antes de que ella llegara gritando.

-¿y quién es?- parecía que su marido por fin comenzaba a interesarse en su trabajo -¿es linda?- ya sabía que había algo raro en que él quisiera saber del instituto.

-esa niña… parece un angelito, ¡pero es un verdadero demonio!- grito molesta al recordar la plática que tuvo con ella.

-¿y tú amado y honrado esposo puede saber el nombre de la hermosa… quiero decir diabólica joven que te pone así?- ese viejo siempre era malicioso y pervertido, pero le daría el gusto.

-Hyuga Hinata- Jiraya la veía seriamente, y eso era raro, normalmente el estaría sumido en su cochina mente, con sus impuros pensamientos.

-¿Hyuga Hinata?- repitió serio.

-¿la conoces?- Jiraya seguía ido, recordando las malas noticias que había recibido hacia algún tiempo.

-¿conocerla? todos los grandes empresarios la conocemos- Tsunade se sorprendió de aquella respuesta ¿Quién era Hinata Hyuga como para que los empresarios la conociera?

-vamos Hinata, ya casi empieza la función- Hanabi jalaba de su brazo mientras trataba de hacerla correr para llegar al cine.

-ya lo sé Hanabi…- se detuvo en seco, había olvidado su cartera en el auto -demonios- maldijo en voz baja.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto su hermana menor algo preocupada por sus "lindas" palabras.

-olvide mi billetera en el auto- la castaña se golpeó la frente.

-se me hacía raro que no salieras con una de tus cosas- Hinata frunció el ceño.

-discúlpame por olvidarla, pero si alguien no me hubiera estado gritando en el auto la tendría en este momento conmigo… sabes tienes suerte que no haya chocado por culpa de tus gritos- ahora era Hanabi quien fruncía el ceño.

-al menos compramos los boletos desde hace rato- dijo en voz baja.

-sabes que… ve adelantándote y yo después te alcanzo ¿vale?- haría lo que fuera con tal de ya no discutir con su hermana, ya que siempre que lo hacían ella sacaba en evidencia muchas cosas.

Hanabi asintió. Hinata comenzó a caminar fuera de la plaza hacia el estacionamiento, solo esperaba no tardarse mucho, según había oído esa película era muy buena.

-ustedes vayan entrando, yo estacionare el auto- dijo Kushina mientras veía a su esposo y su hijo bajarse del auto.

-de acuerdo, te esperamos adentro, pero no tardes, ya casi empieza- Kushina gruño.

-crees que no lo sé- le dijo molesta –yo fui quien los tuvo que convencer para que vinieran- señalo a ambos rubios.

-de acuerdo mamá- Naruto se encogió de hombros ante el regaño de su madre, a veces ella explotaba sin razón, y eso trataron de evitar al ir al cine ese día.

-bien… los alcanzo en un rato- lo último lo dijo en un tono más dulce, mientras arrancaba la camioneta blanca.

-a veces me pregunto si es bipolar- una gota de sudor recorría la sien de Naruto.

-al finar termino explotando- Minato suspiro, habían tratado de evitarlo, fueron al cine, él la dejo conducir, y al final no pudieron evitar, parecía que su esposa no sería feliz si no le gritaba a alguien –vamos, Naruto- el rubio mayor comenzó a caminar mientras el menor lo seguía muy de cerca.

Llevaba un buen rato buscando estacionamiento, hasta que por fin encontró un lugar y se estaciono en este, salió de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar, estaba por cerrar la puerta cunado recordó su cartera, la tomo y comenzó a caminar hacia la plaza de cine.

No había pasado más de 5 autos cuando alguien apareció por su espalda y amenazaba con un cuchillo su garganta.

-danos tu dinero- advirtió la voz, lo único que podía identificar de él era que se trataba de un hombre.

Ella soltó su cartera y una segunda persona la tomo del suelo.

-vámonos, Hatsu- dijo una la otra persona, quien parecía ser otro hombre.

-idiota como se te ocurre decir mi nombre… lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir así- ese tipo exageraba las cosas, bueno solo un poco.

Kushina sintió como un frio metal era clavado en su vientre bastante profundo. No tardaron más de tres segundos para que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su labio.

-¡hey, ustedes dos!- se oyó un grito.

-demonios, ¡vámonos!- dijo el que la apuñalo, dejándola caer de rodillas.

Finalmente la chica llego a donde estaba Kushina.

-¿está bien?- la peli-roja dejo ver su herida, que comenzaba a sangrar de manera alarmante -demonios- frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era posible que algo así pasara en un lugar así?

-e-estoy bien- dijo un poco apagada.

Hinata sacó el cuchillo que aquel sujeto había dejado aun clavado en Kushina, se arrancó un pedazo de la blusa que llevaba y la coloco sobre la herida de la mujer haciendo presión, le agradecía a su madre por haberle enseñado primeros auxilios.

-descuida, la llevare a un hospital- paso su brazo por su hombro para dirigirse a su auto, no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Comenzaron a caminar tan rápido como Kushina podía, mientras Hinata aun presionaba su herida.

-mi auto es ese- señalo la peli-roja, ciertamente estaba más cerca que el de Hinata, así que lo mejor sería que la llevara en ese.

-de acuerdo- tomo las llaves que tenía la Uzumaki en la mano y abrió la puerta del auto, la ayudo a subir con cuidado –presiona ¿de acuerdo?- a pesar de parecer tan calmada estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si podría conducir.

-te dije que agarraras todo- la voz de un adulto acercándose la hizo voltear.

-lo siento, pero se me olvido- esa voz, conocía esa voz, vio horrorizada como Naruto se acercaba –no volve…- no termino de hablar ya que al voltear a ver al frente vio a su madre en el auto, sosteniendo un pedazo de tela con sangre, mientras que subiéndose al asiento del piloto estaba Hinata, con sus manos ensangrentadas –Hyuga… ¿Qué has hecho?- Hinata por el contrario de explicar lo que ocurría arranco el auto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, definitivamente, tenía mucho que explicar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡ayúdenme!- grito Hinata ingresando al hospital mientras cargaba a Kushina. Parecía que la peli-roja se apagaba cada vez más, y eso la ponía más nerviosa, no quería perder a alguien más, no de nuevo.

Rápidamente varios doctores se acercaron con una camilla se llevaron a Kushina a una sala de emergencia, por lo visto la herida había sido tan profunda que el sangrado era inevitable. Apenas se alejaron, Hinata tomo su teléfono y marco a su hermana, debía estar preocupada, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había salido por su billetera.

Después de decirle a su hermana donde se encontraba, se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos, trataba de recordar el número, pero le era algo difícil, finalmente lo recordó y busco en su lista de contactos hasta que encontró a "_Minato Namikaze_" y le marco.

-_bueno_- la voz del otro lado se oía algo agitada y preocupada.

-señor Namikaze- su voz se oía algo distinta a la normal, se oía respetuosa y calmada.

-_señorita Hyuga… ¿Dónde está mi esposa?_- Hinata sabía que no se había equivocado.

-estamos en el hospital Konoha, cuando llegue le explicare todo… lamento haber huido así- se oía algo arrepentida.

-_de acuerdo, gracias señorita Hyuga_- un segundo después oyó el molesto "bip" dándole a entender que Minato había colgado.

Tomó todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones y después lo sacó en un gran y sonoro suspiro. Parecía que esa sería una larga noche.

Después de casi media hora de espera su hermana llegó al hospital y se sentó en la sala de espera con ella, cuando llegara Minato ella se podría ir tranquilamente a su casa. A los pocos minutos oyó una voz masculina preguntar por Kushina Uzumaki y al abrir los ojos vio a Minato y Naruto acercándose a ella, el primero con una mirada preocupada y el segundo con una furiosa.

-¡Hyuga!...- su nombre le salía como fuego de la garganta -¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?!- al llegar con ella la tomo por la camisa y la jalo hacia sí.

-Naruto- más que un llamado por parte de Minato fue la respuesta ante la acción de rubio.

-responde… siempre supe que eras de lo peor pero no espere que llegaras a hacer algo como esto…- con cada palabra que decía se enojaba más –está bien que me odies a mi… pero si te atreves a meterte con mi familia la pagas muy caro-

-¡Naruto cálmate!- el grito de su padre llamo su atención.

-tu no la conoces… ella es una basura de lo peor… te apuesto a que la trajo solo porque se dio cuenta de que si moría iría a prisión antes de tiempo-

-¡Naruto suéltala!- todos veían la escena que el rubio estaba armando.

Naruto de mala gana la soltó, haciendo que la peli-azul se tambaleara hasta caer de sentón donde estaba sentada momentos antes.

-permíteme presentarte a la peor escoria del instituto…- sonrió de una forma poco usual, por fin se vengaría de Hinata, tal vez era una manera poco ortodoxa pero cuando su padre supiera como era ella dejaría de defenderla.

-señor Namikaze, gusto en verlo de nuevo- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, volteo a ver a Hinata, encontrándose con que ella estaba sentada en su haciendo como si nada, con las piernas cruzadas como una dama, y un timbre de voz tan suave y dócil que nadie que la viera en el colegio reconocería.

-igualmente, señorita Hyuga- se sorprendió aún más al oír la respuesta de su padre quien la saludaba con una sonrisa.

-¿ustedes… se conocen?- pregunto el rubio menor desconcertado.

-por supuesto… hemos estado trabajando juntos desde hace tiempo- respondió su padre mientras avanzaba hacia Hinata y le ofrecía la mano para pararse –lamento la actitud de mi hijo- Hinata asintió mientras sonreía.

-no hay problema- respondió la oji-perla –lamento haber salido así, sin siquiera decirles nada, pero… todo ocurrió tan rápido… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llegando aquí- dirigió su mano a su pecho mientras agachaba la mirada. Muchos de sus compañeros se burlarían si la vieran en ese momento.

-se lo agradezco… usted salvo la vida de mi esposa, señorita Hyuga- agradeció Minato.

-por favor, ya le he dicho que no me trate con tanto formalismo- Naruto veía atónito aquella conversación, Hinata era totalmente diferente, era tranquila, refinada, no usaba ni una sola vulgaridad todo era… era… como si fuera una dama… como si él se fuera a creer esa chorrada.

-vamos, deja de fingir- interrumpió Naruto –admite que fuiste tú quien intentó matar a mi madre- Hinata lo veía confundida, el esperaba que le gritara mil y un barbaridades que le dijera que era un idiota, un lerdo, un estúpido, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue algo que jamás se esperaba.

-yo jamás intentaría dañar a Kushina-san- se sorprendió de que aquella "chica problema" conociera a su madre.

-Naruto deja de tratar así a Hinata-san- advirtió su padre.

-bien- Hinata se estiró un poco harta de la situación –ya que están aquí, Hanabi y yo nos retiramos- la menor asintió mientras se alejaba del rubio mayor.

-gracias, Hinata-san- se despidió Minato mientras la veía alejarse.

Cuando paso junto a Naruto este la veía con enojo y ella solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-mi padre no te conoce realmente… cuando mi madre despierte y le aclare que fuiste tú quien la agredió… te la cobrare aún más caro- declaró con voz molesta.

-te diré algo… cuando Kushina-san despierte te dirá lo que paso… y quien parece no conocerme bien eres tú, tal vez si fueras a las juntas de tu padre te darías cuenta de la realidad- Hinata no pensaba lo que hacía en ese momento, pero todo sus esfuerzos por ser una chica problema se estaban hiendo por el caño.

Hinata se fue dejando solos a Minato y Naruto, quien no dejaba de estar molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?- pregunto resentido Naruto –ella es… ella es…- no sabía que decir.

-familiares de la señora Kushina- el llamado de una enfermera lo interrumpió.

-si- hablo Minato mientras se acercaba a la señorita -¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto preocupado.

-está estable, aunque esta sedada, tal vez tarde un poco en despertar- respondió la joven.

-¿puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto Minato.

-claro que sí señor- dijo la mujer –es la habitación 238- y tras dar esa información se alejó del rubio mayor.

-vamos- Naruto se adelantó a su padre, las ansias de decirle a su padre te lo dije lo carcomían.

-es igual a su madre- Minato suspiro, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años con dos Uzumaki.

-Naruto, ¿eh?- Hanabi codeaba a su hermana mientras salían del hospital -¿acaso no es de quien me habías hablado?- Hinata bufó -¿Cómo lo definiste? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, "cuando veo sus ojos, yo…"-

-¡cállate!- grito molesta, Hanabi solo comenzó a reírse.

-vamos, ¿porque no solo le dices que te gusta y punto?- Hinata volteo a ver a otro lado en silencio –nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto?- no respondió nada.

Llegaron a su auto y Hinata arranco el motor, todo el camino lo pasaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a su casa Hinata se metió en su habitación y se bañó, la sangre de Kushina la había salpicado un poco. Se puso su piyama y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina, comería un cereal y luego se iría a dormir.

-¡vamos Hinata!- hablo su hermana entrando a la cocina –acabo de llegar de Londres, ¿acaso no vamos a hacer nada?- pregunto molesta.

-tienes un mes, y una semana de vacaciones… hay mucho tiempo- se llevó otro bocado de cereal a la boca.

-¿esto haces siempre?- Hinata asintió -¡dios! Apuesto a que tus compañeros piensan que estas en alguna parte de la ciudad alcoholizándote o quizás drogándote…-

-no me interesa lo que ellos piensen de mi- su mirada era fría cuando contesto.

-¿tampoco lo que Naruto piense de ti?- alzo una ceja.

-el cree que agredí a su madre…- bajo la mirada viendo directamente su plato –siempre lo molesto y si puedo lo golpeo… el cree que soy de lo peor, tú lo has oído…-su voz se oía triste- ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?- recobro su tono normal.

-eres tan testaruda como papá- grito Hanabi al aire mientras salía de la cocina.

-¡y tú también!- le respondió gritando con una sonrisa cuando la vio alejarse.

Después de tomar su cena subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación. Se cepillo los dientes y se metió a la cama, estaba por dormirse cuando su celular sonó.

-¿bueno?- habló, recibiendo un saludo del otro lado de la línea -¿sí?... ¿Su propuesta?- se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se golpeó la frente –sí, ya la leí… ¿Qué que pienso? Mañana se lo diré en persona ¿le parece bien?... de acuerdo… adiós- colgó, era demasiado ilusa si creía que esa noche sería diferente a las demás, y lo era, esta vez no se quedaría parte de la noche, ¡se quedaría toda la noche!, ¿Cómo había olvidado leer la propuesta de la empresa Sabaku no? No podía excusarse, era su deber como presidenta de la empresa Hyuga encargarse de eso.

Bajó a la biblioteca y se sentó tras el escritorio que solía ser de su padre. Comenzó a leer, esa sería una larga noche, de eso estaba segura cuando vio a Kushina ser agredida, pero ahora, su noche se había alargado más.

Vio cómo su madre comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba feliz, y lo demostró con una gran sonrisa.

-mamá- dijo feliz mientras la veía despertar -¿te sientes bien?- preguntó.

-¿d-dónde estoy?- pregunto algo aturdida.

-en el hospital- vio cómo su madre comenzaba a buscar a alguien con la mirada –papá fue por un café- creía que a él era quien buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- se sorprendió de ver que su madre también conocía a la Hyuga –quiero… quiero agradecerle- comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

-¿agradecerle?- repitió algo irónico –ella fue quien te agredió- afirmó molesto

-¿estuviste ahí?- su hijo negó –entonces ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- el guardo silencio –ella me salvo la vida, me trajo aquí… de no ser por ella… no sé qué me habría pasado-

-…- Naruto no sabía que decir, se había equivocado.

-le debes una disculpa a Hinata-san, Naruto- la voz de su padre lo hizo voltear.

-¿acaso ofendiste a Hinata?- preguntó molesta Kushina –más te vale pedirle perdón- sentencio su madre, lo dijo tan molesta que sintió un punzante dolor en el costado, justo donde había sido herida.

-¡lo sé!- era más que obvio que debía disculparse, le había dicho muchas cosas que lo ponían a él como el malo de la historia -demonios- susurro por sus adentros, él no sabía cómo disculparse con alguien como Hinata, era tan… tan… le daba una cólera solo de recordarla. Esa disculpa iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

Tenía unas inmensas ojeras bajo los ojos, su iris era de color rojizo y su mente estaba por colapsar. Había revisado más de seiscientas cincuenta hojas en esa noche, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía mucho. Sus compañeros la veían entrar a la escuela, traía un aura oscura rodeándole, y sentía que si no tomaba una aspirina iba a morir. Comenzó a oír muchos murmullos a su alrededor.

_-apuesto a que esta drogada-_

_-por lo visto no pudo despegarse de la fiesta en toda la noche-_

_-no me extrañaría que tenga resaca-_

Esas y muchas otras cosas se oía cuando pasaba. Y eso la enojaba.

-¡y a ustedes que jodida mierda les importa lo que yo haga de mi vida!- todos desviaron su mirada e hicieron como si no supieran a que se referían, y eso la enojo más -¡saben una cosa, me importa un bledo lo que piensen de mi… me importa una mierda si creen que intente matar a alguien…!- eso iba más bien por Naruto -¡o que si me drogué… ustedes métanse en su vida y no anden viboreando a los demás… es más por qué demonios no se meten sus estúpidas palabras por el…!-

-¡señorita Hyuga!- lo que le faltaba, otro maestro entrometido –la directora la busca- debía suponerlo, después de todo acababa de llegar a la hora del descanso, y no era precisamente por quedarse dormida, por el contrario, no había dormido en toda la noche, y por si no fuera poco tuvo una junta con el presidente de Sabaku No que duró varias horas, en pocas palabras, no había dormido en más de 24 horas, y estaba muy molesta como para que ahora lo jodieran con que la directora la llamaba.

-de acuerdo- respondió molesta.

Llegó a la oficina y fue recibida por Shizune, de nuevo.

-¿ahora qué hiciste, Hinata?- preguntó.

-te juro que no he hecho nada… solo he llegado un poco tarde- dijo calmada, Shizune era una de esas pocas personas que apreciaba, ya que era una de las pocas que no la consideraba una delincuente, no por completo.

-define poco- pidió la peli-negra. Hinata vio a un lado un momento con cara de "no sabría decirte"

-hace diez minutos- sonrió ampliamente y Shizune suspiro para luego sonreírle.

-de acuerdo… lo mejor será que entres antes de que ella salga a buscarte- Hinata asintió y entró a la oficina de la directora, de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta sonoramente, para que Tsunade se diera cuenta de que había entrado, la rubia estaba viendo hacia la pared.

-¿me podrías decir por qué llegas a esta hora?- volteo sus silla para verla directamente a los ojos, Hinata se rasco la nuca.

-no se… no ha oído lo que dicen sus alumnos… tal vez estuve de fiesta hasta que amaneció… o me pase toda la noche en un oscuro barrio drogándome… o teniendo sexo desenfrenado con cuatro… espere creo que eran cinco hombres y una mujer…-dijo fingiendo falsa sorpresa en la última opción- usted dígame que historia prefiere...- finalizo neutra.

-la real…- Hinata se sorprendió, normalmente Tsunade creía una de las tantas historias que sus "buenos" alumnos se encargaban que llegaran a sus oídos –dime Hinata, ¿por qué razón llegaste tan tarde hoy?- Hinata parecía sorprendida, normalmente solo la castigaba y ella se iba maldiciéndola –fue acaso por…- sabía que debía tener alguna idea –una junta muy importante… o un desayuno con el presidente de alguna compañía… o la oficina no te dejaba salir… dime ¿Cuál es la real?- Hinata se sorprendió de que Tsunade supiera lo que hacía tras todas las mentiras que sus compañeros inventaban.

-¿cómo lo…?-

-mi esposo me lo dijo…- se levantó de su silla y camino hacia ella -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Hinata desvió la mirada –nos habríamos ahorrado muchos reportes de tardanza EXTREMA a sus clases, señorita Hyuga- Hinata no respondió, Tsunade suspiró.

-¿desde cuándo soy señorita Hyuga?- pregunto interesada –siempre he sido "Hyuga" o "Hinata" o "mocosa insoportable"- Tsunade suspiro de nuevo.

-tal vez si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba… no tendría que llamarte así… tu siempre me decías uno de los tantos inventos de tus compañeros, pero la realidad era otra ¿o me equivoco?- Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es su esposo?- pregunto interesada.

-Jiraya Namikaze- respondió mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

-¡oh! Jiraya-san un gran tipo con manos igualmente de grandes- dijo sonriendo irónica –debería decirle que si no deja de estirar la mano cada que puede alguien podría cortársela- Tsunade sonrió.

-créeme que lo hago a diario- ambas soltaron una carcajada, y por primera vez, Tsunade vio a Hinata sonreír sinceramente –lo mejor será que se vaya a su clase señorita Hyuga… y por favor… no agreda a nadie hoy- pidió la rubia antes de que la peli-azul saliera de su oficina.

-tratare- respondió y después cerró la puerta.

Tsunade vio la puerta durante un buen rato. Si Hinata le hubiera dicho lo que había pasado, si le hubiera dicho que sus padres… pero también era su culpa por no preguntar, por no preguntarse la razón por la que una de sus mejores alumnas había cambiado tanto.

La vio entrar al salón de clases, malhumorada, y con ojeras que le desbordaban. Él también estaba de mal humor, no creyó que tardaría tanto en llegar, desde la noche anterior quería sacar aquella disculpa de su sistema y seguir su vida normal. Se había sentado en el lugar que ella reclamaba como suyo. Y siempre que lo hacía se quedaba con ello, sabía que iría y lo sacaría a patadas, como siempre.

Vio a Naruto sentado en su banca, no era la banca lo que le llamaba la atención, sino la vista que había desde esta, en toda la escuela no había otro lugar que le permitiera ver los árboles y el cielo como se veía desde ahí.

Pero ese día no quería acercarse a Namikaze, quería que el fuera el que la buscara por una vez, su hermana tenía razón, él le gustaba, pero era una chica problema y si se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba, todos sus esfuerzos se irían al drenaje. Ella había evitado que las cosas que había vivido llegaran a oídos de sus compañeros, porque se acercarían a ella por conveniencia, y ya sabía que la mayoría si no era que todos eran una mierda.

Se sentó en la única banca vacía que quedaba en el aula, y eso les sorprendió a todos, pero después de unos segundos la ignoraron.

Por lo visto, Naruto se había dado cuenta de que no pensaba pelear por su lugar de siempre, así que comenzó a acercarse a ella. La disculpa venia en camino, y sabía que la saborearía, tal vez eso le quitaría un poco el estrés de todo el día.

-Hyuga- la nombro en voz baja, de tal forma que ninguno de sus compañeros lo oyó –yo…- se sentó al lado suyo, en la banca de alguna compañera, lo podía notar por cómo era la mochila –quería…- no sabía cómo decirlo, lo había estado practicando toda la mañana.

-¿sí?- pregunto con un timbre desinteresado.

-quería…- pensó que Hinata sería diferente, ahora que sabía que no siempre era así de problemática, pero se equivocó.

-ve de una vez al punto y deja de joderme la vida ¿quieres?- una vena sobresalió de su frente, sacando una sonrisa triunfante de los labios de Hinata.

-quería pedirte una dis-disculpa- por fin lo había hecho, pero para su mala suerte lo dijo muy bajo.

-no te oí- dijo ella, y eso hizo que la vena en la sien de Naruto resaltara más.

-lo-lo… siento- dijo un poco más alto.

-¿qué?- eso saco de sus casillas al rubio.

-¡lo siento! ¿De acuerdo?- grito molesto. Hinata dio una sonrisa juguetona, algo se traía entre manos.

-yo también…- dijo ella en un tono muy arrepentido, quizás se estaba disculpando por tratarlo tan mal todo ese tiempo, pero de nuevo, se equivocó –no tienes idea de lo triste que me puse cuando tu pene no se paró- todo el salón de clases se quedaron atónitos viéndolos.

-¿q-que demonios…?- no sabía que decir, ella de nuevo le había jugado una de las suyas.

-sé que te costó mucho desnudarte como para que al final no pudieras endurecerte- se lamentaba falsamente.

-n-no es cierto…- se defendió –t-tu sabes a qué me refiero…- estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, nunca le había hecho una jugarreta así.

-tú me humillaste frente a tu padre…- le dijo en voz baja y muy cerca, de tal forma que solo él ya oyó –solo me la estoy cobrando- Naruto estaba por decir algo cuando el teléfono de Hinata sonó.

-bueno…- podía oír muy quedo la voz del otro lado, se le hacía conocida, y sabía perfectamente de quien era –si… ya se disculpó… descuida no hay ningún resentimiento- todo el salón de clases la oyó y Naruto también.

-¿a-acaso era…?- le iba a decir que si se trataba de su padre, pero ella lo interrumpió antes.

-si… ella también lamenta que no hayas podido metérsela, pero bueno… tuvimos que conformarnos con lo que teníamos a la mano- Naruto se sonrojo más, si es que era posible.

-señorita Hyuga…- la voz del maestro la hizo voltear –por favor, deje de hablar de su vida íntima en frente de todo el grupo- Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero el maestro no lo dejó. E inicio el segundo periodo de clases.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y debido al escándalo que hizo Hinata, tuvo una pelea con su novia. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga tenía que estar en su vida? ¿Por qué no mejor en la de alguien más? No era que le deseara a nadie aquella desgracia, pero le gustaría saber porque la noche anterior se había comportado tan distinto. En lo que quedaban de clases, estuvieron aritmética, deportes y química.

Tuvieron un examen difícil en aritmética, y lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Hinata lo presentó, normalmente faltaba los días de examen, o desaparecía sin que nadie supiera por qué y a donde, pero se crearon rumores de eso, se decía que sabía cuándo serían los exámenes, incluso los sorpresa, y donde se iba, algunos decían que al centro comercial, otros que a cumplir horas de servicio comunitario, y otros que se iba con algún chico tatuado y drogado para tener sexo hasta cansarse, pero a él no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con su vida. Para él, el examen fue difícil, como para todos sus compañeros, y cuando volteo a ver qué tal le iba a Hinata, quería ver su desesperación en el rostro, eso le podría ayudar a digerir más fácil la broma que le había hecho antes de esa clase. Pero por el contrario de verla preocupada, al filo de un ataque, la vio dormida en su pupitre, el maestro no le decía nada y cuando terminó la clase, ella despertó al fin, dejando su prueba en la mesa, sabía que no habría contestado nada, ¿Qué se podía esperar de ella?

En deportes no se tuvo que preocupar por ella, las chicas si, jugaron quemados, y Hinata había golpeado a todas sus compañeras con el balón, y si el maestro lo hubiera hecho mixto, también habría golpeado a los hombre, en especial a él, y sabía que apuntaría al rostro.

Finalmente, en la última clase no apareció, salió después de deportes, y jamás regreso al aula, sabía que se había ido de pinta, como siempre solía hacerlo.

¿Qué se podía esperar que hiciera? ¿A dónde se podía esperar que fuera? Seguramente no estaría haciendo nada de importancia.

-y haciendo eso las ganancias de la empresa se incrementaran un 8%- las luces de la sala de juntas se encendieron y todos aplaudieron ante la nueva propuesta de la presidenta de la empresa Hyuga.

-me sorprende, Hinata-san- elogió el rubio.

-usted también, Minato-san-

-¿yo?- se señaló a si mismo alzando la ceja.

-claro que si… es el dueño de una gran empresa, es padre de familia y esposo, me sorprende que pueda con todo eso- se sonrojo un poco al reconocerlo.

-usted es más sorprendente que yo, es dueña de una empresa quizás más grande que la mía, es una joven estudiante, y cuida de su hermana menor, eso es más impresionante y por mucho- Hinata se sonrojo más.

-pero no soy muy buena estudiante- confesó, claro que no le diría su actitud en la escuela y menos con su hijo, si Naruto no le había dicho era su problema –de hecho, tuve que faltar a clases por venir, y llegue muy tarde en la mañana- no eran esas las cosas que uno decía para sorprender a alguien, pero Minato era como un padre para ella, como el padre que nunca tuvo.

-pero se esfuerza, por cuidar de Hanabi, por estudiar aunque ya no lo necesite, por mantener la empresa de su padre a flote- Hinata sonrió.

-vamos, vamos, me sonrojo- tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, y sentía su rostro caliente. Definitivamente, si Minato no fuera casado y fuera más joven, se enamoraría de él.

-hay… hay algo que quiero hablar con usted en mi oficina- dijo serio.

-claro- respondió ella igual de seria.

Ambos salieron de la sala de juntas y luego del edificio, usaron el auto de Hinata para llegar a la empresa Namikaze, donde ella no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**¡VOLVÍ! ¡Y sigo viva! Los seres como yo jamás podrán morir jajaja… ok, no. Bueno ya hablando en serio me alegro de volver, tenia mucho que no tocaba una computadora, las veces que actualice fue porque le pedí a una amiga que lo publicara U.U fui castigada T.T, pero bueno, estoy aquí y eso es lo importante. Les informo que tardaré un poco en actualizar, me he dado cuenta de que hago los capítulos muy cortos U.U… y aunque trato de alargarlos no puedo, y en este tiempo de aislamiento computacional he creado un método para alargarlos aunque sea un poquis jejeje e.e yo y mis ideas locas. Bueno, ¡adiós!**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-buenos días, Hanare-san- saludo el rubio a la secretaria de la recepción.

-¡oh! Naruto-san, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí- Naruto sonrió, Hanare era una chica un par de años mayor que él, muy hermosa, de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos color grisáceos como la ceniza, si no tuviera novia, le pediría una cita, pero no se vería bien una relación entre el hijo del dueño de la empresa y una secretaria.

-…y por eso llegué después del descanso- Naruto oyó esa voz y la reconoció, era tan molesta como siempre, a pesar de no tener el mismo tono que en la escuela.

-me sorprende que Tsunade te haya dejado entrar- oyó la voz de su padre, volteo a verlo y ahí estaba, caminando junto a Hinata, dándole una gran sonrisa que la chica correspondió, eso se veía extraño ante sus ojos. ¡Claro! Ahora entendía porque Hinata se comportaba diferente con su padre, quería engatusarlo para sacarle dinero, seguro era para comprar alcohol o quizás drogas, no le importaba que hiciera con su vida, pero mientras no se relacionara con su familia no había problema. Pero no era así, se relacionaba con su padre, y con su madre también.

Los vio pasar frente a él como si nada, Minato llamó al elevador y ambos entraron. Naruto sabía que Hinata no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad a solas en el elevador, pero también sabía que su padre no caería con ella, era un hombre casado, y para soportar a alguien como su madre debía amarla mucho, no caería ante los encantos de una mocosa que podría ser su hija.

Trató de alcanzarlos pero el elevador se había cerrado antes de que llegara. Ni loco subiría por las escaleras, esperaría a que bajara de nuevo y lo tomaría.

-entonces, ¿Qué me quería decir?- pregunto Hinata una vez que Minato cerró la puerta.

-Hinata-san, quería hablar de un tema delicado, que no quería que los otros inversionistas oyeran-

-lo note cuando me trajo aquí- ironizó la chica.

-sí, jeje…- sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura –veras, lo que quería proponerte es…-

Por fin llegó al piso donde estaba la oficina de su padre, estaba a punto de entrar, cuando oyó un grito proveniente de adentro.

-¡no!- grito Hinata. Naruto se pegó a la puerta ¿de que estarían hablando? –yo… no puedo… no puedo hacer eso- ¿Qué no podía hacer? Ya había gritado en frente de sus compañeros algo que no había ocurrido y que jamás iba a pasar.

-por favor, Hinata-san- hablo su padre –créame que le beneficia y mucho- ¿Qué le había dicho?

-lo sé, pero… ¿Qué hay de Kushina?- ¿su madre? Acaso Hinata… claro, ya debió de haber convencido a su padre de convertirla en su amante, y ella se hace la digna, de seguro se trataba de eso.

-¡no voy a permitir que destruyas a mi familia, Hyuga!- Naruto entró gritando, estaba molesto con la chica sentada frente a su padre.

-¿Naruto?- hablo su padre

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida Hinata.

-¡lo mismo te pregunto! ¿Qué demonios haces en la oficina de mi padre?! ¿Acaso piensas sacarle dinero? Pues piénsalo dos veces porque mi familia no te ayudara a conseguir drogas- grito molesto.

-¡Naruto!- la imponente voz de su padre lo hizo callar -¿ahora que te ocurre?... anoche Hinata había agredido a tu madre y hoy…- estaba muy molesto con su hijo.

-Minato-san- esta vez fue Hinata que lo interrumpió.

-Naruto…- su padre hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo –quiero que te disculpes con Hinata ahora mismo- su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración, estaba muy alterado.

Veía a su padre, sorprendido, y vio a Hinata, ella también se había levantado de su asiento, no lo había notado, pero vestía un traje color crema, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta bien peinada y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color que el traje. Se veía… extraña, no podía definirla de otra forma.

-¿Por qué…?- su padre lo vio confundido -¿Por qué la defiendes?- le escocían los ojos, él era su hijo, y estaba defendiendo a su peor enemiga.

Salió de la oficina rápidamente. Mientras Minato y Hinata lo veían alejarse. Minato no entendía la actitud de su hijo, ¿Qué había hecho para que se pusiera así?

-lo…-

-lo siento mucho, Minato-san- se disculpó Hinata haciendo una reverencia –es… es mi culpa- tal vez era problema de Naruto decirle a sus padres lo que ocurría, pero debía decirle a Minato, merecía saberlo –yo… hay algo que debo confesarle- Minato la vio con duda, parecía que sería una larga charla.

Necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba confundido, tantos sentimientos lo invadían en ese instante. Miedo, odio, angustia, dolor, ira… era culpa de Hinata que a él le pasara todo eso. Aunque también era en parte su culpa… ¡claro que no! Desde que conoció a Hinata, su vida se convirtió en un infierno.

Le había pasado de todo, y esa semana fue una de las peores. Todos estaban en su contra, incluso sus padres. Solo había alguien que lo ayudaba a no hundirse por completo en ese océano de preocupaciones. Su novia.

Sakura lo había hecho feliz desde el día en que aceptó salir con él, exactamente hace un año y medio. Poco después, Hinata entró en su vida como algo más que una molestia. Al principio, solo veía como molestaba a sus compañeros, pero por alguna extraña razón, él se convirtió en su centro de diversión. No sabía la razón de ello, solo tenía una cosa clara. Hinata estaba loca.

Bajó de su auto y avanzó hacia el edificio donde vivía su novia. Él le había dicho que ese día no podía ir a verla, debido a que pasaría todo el día con su padre, y ella reaccionó muy bien, como siempre. Además, Sakura le había dicho que su hermano la iba a visitar. Tenía mucho que no veía a Juugo. Era un tipo extraño, de cabello naranja opaco, ojos del mismo color y una actitud que da escalofríos la primera vez que lo vez, pero una vez conociéndolo te dabas cuenta que tenía un gran corazón, especialmente para los animales. Estaba en Estados Unidos estudiando para ser veterinario, y la profesión le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Entró en el edificio y tomo el elevador. Estaba impaciente por verla, quería darle una sorpresa. Le había comprado un ramo de rosas en el camino, era un gesto que le encantaba hacer, darle flores, chocolate, etc. Se sentía el mejor novio del mundo, sentía que la merecía. Por fin llegó frente a su departamento, tocó la puerta.

Parecía que no había nadie dentro, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó un extraño ruido proveniente de adentro. Le hubiera gustado entrar en ese momento y ver que ocurría, pero no tenía como. Volvió a tocar más fuerte y repetidas veces.

-¡voy!- oyó el grito de Sakura. Ocultó el ramo tras su espalda.

Sakura abrió la puerta, y parecía que había palidecido cuando lo vio ahí parado. Naruto la vio de pies a cabeza, traía una bata de color blanco, con flores de cerezo en las mangas y hasta abajo, se veía muy linda.

-hola, amor- saludo feliz Naruto, dándole una gran sonrisa, permitiéndole ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Naruto… ¿Qué-que haces aquí?- por alguna razón volteo a ver hacia adentro y luego volvió la mirada al rubio que estaba en su puerta.

-yo…- estaba a punto de sacar las rosas, cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hizo detenerse, no fueron exactamente los pasos, sino las palabras del otro sujeto.

-¿Quién es, linda?- ¿linda? ¿Acaso había alguien aparte de su hermano ahí?, ¿o su hermano le decía así?. Del interior se asomó un chico de cabello azulado bastante claro, casi blanco, de ojos tonalidad violácea, de piel levemente quemada y una perfecta dentadura que se asemejaba a la de un tiburón, además de que traía una toalla envolviéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo dejando apreciar un cuerpo bien formado. Ese chico no podía ser Juugo ¿o sí?

-¿Sakura?- volvió la vista a la chica, tratando de hallar la respuesta a la interrogante en su mente, pero solo logro confundirse más.

-…- Sakura no dijo nada, solo apretaba la puerta, tratando de romperla con las manos.

-¿Quién eres?- decidió preguntar directamente, aunque sentía que la respuesta no le iba a agradar.

-¡oh! Lo siento, olvide mis modales, mi nombre es Suigetsu, gusto en conocerte- extendió su mano para estrecharla con la del rubio –soy el novio de Sakura- Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese no parecía ser su día.

-¿q-que… que significa esto?- su voz se oía molesta y alterada. El semi peli-blanco lo vio confundido.

-Naruto… yo… déjame explicártelo- trato de tomarlo del brazo pero parecía que su contacto lo quemaba, ya que apenas lo rosó, este se alejó.

-vengo aquí… a verte… pensando que estas con tu hermano… y resulta que…- la vio de arriba abajo con enojo –¿te estabas revolcando con alguien más?-sentía que los ojos le escocían de nuevo, parecía que su semana iba empeorando cada vez más.

-espera… ¿Qué?- Suigetsu se unió a la furia del rubio –¿tienes novio?- pregunto molesto. Sakura apretó más el marco de la puerta, mientras que el oji-violeta se metía al departamento nuevamente, a pasos molestos.

-Naruto… esto no es lo que crees- no tenía excusa, todo se estaba complicando.

-¿no es lo que creo?- pregunto ironizando –para empezar… te encuentro en bata, con un chico que estaba casi desnudo, diciendo que es tu novio, y por la expresión de su rostro antes de conocerme, no sabía que yo existía, así que dime Sakura ¿Qué es entonces?- la peli-rosa se quedó muda –sabes que… no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber nada de ti… puedes quedarte con él, ya no me importa- dio media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador.

-Naruto…- salió al pasillo –Naruto, espera- las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Naruto entró en el para luego marcar un piso, mientras Sakura lo veía alejarse.

-yo me largo…- oyó la voz de Suigetsu de vuelta, volteo a verlo, se estaba terminando de poner el pantalón.

-Su-Suigetsu, espera- el chico hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la peli-rosa.

-¡hey! Detén el elevador- pidió a Naruto, y este lo hizo. Suigetsu corrió y entro en el ascensor, donde antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Sakura vio cómo se ponía la playera.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de estos, se abrazó a si misma mientras iniciaba su llanto. Ahora sí, lo había perdido todo.

-¿e-es enserio?- preguntó sorprendido Minato, por lo que Hinata solo pudo asentir.

-lo siento mucho- hizo una reverencia lo más abajo que pudo, se sentía tan mal de lo que había hecho.

Minato suspiro –aun no entiendo la razón… ¿Por qué lo haces?- Hinata se enderezo de nuevo mientras aún mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

-yo… después de lo que ocurrió con mis padres… sabía que habría muchas personas que se acercarían a mí por conveniencia, para ver que me sacaban… y para evitarlo decidí ser así…- esta vez su mirada estaba perdida en la pared, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo –yo… logre que los periódicos no lo publicaran, pero no podía evitar que algunas personas lo supieran…- sentía los ojos escocerle –lamento mucho si he herido a Naruto de gravedad, lamento que haya estado en su contra cuando… en parte tenía razón, no lo justifico por lo que hizo hace rato… pero él cree que… soy…- no sabía ni que creía de ella, solo mantenía su vista fija en la pared, esperando, o el desprecio de Minato, o su perdón.

Sintió la fuerte mano del rubio en su hombro, por lo que, por inercia, volteo a verlo.

-no hay ningún problema Hinata, créeme, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo- limpio sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar –si necesitas algo, lo que sea, Kushina y yo estaremos para ti- Hinata asintió.

Tomó la mano de Minato aun sobre su hombro, tenía mucho que no tenía un contacto así. No sabía si fue un impulso del momento, o un deseo desde hacía tiempo, pero lo abrazo, tenía mucho que no abrazaba a alguien que sintiera como una figura paterna, ella y su hermana estaban solas. Las personas no se interesarían en ella, solo en su dinero, después de todo, nadie desaprovecharía la oportunidad de apoderarse de algo de dos niñas huérfanas.

Después de la plática que tuvo con Minato se dirigió a su casa. Estaba detenida debido a un semáforo, esperando a que la luz se pusiera en verde, volteo a ver a todos lados, y lo que le extraño fue ver el auto de cierto rubio estacionado fuera de un bar. No era que le importara, al menos no mucho, pero eso solo podía significar una cosa.

La luz se puso en verde y ella seguía parada, un auto detrás comenzó a sonar su clackson, lo que la hizo despertar. Giró el auto hacia la dirección del bar. No le haría daño revisar que Naruto estuviera bien. Se estacionó al lado de su auto y salió del suyo. Entro al bar y en ese segundo un grotesco olor a alcohol invadió su nariz, se sentía mareada con aquel fuerte olor, pero no desistió. Volteo a ver a todos lados, y por fin vio su cabellera en la barra, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y en la barra ya unas cinco, mínimo. Se acercó a él, no sabía cuánto había tomado y no le interesaba saber hasta dónde seria su límite.

-Naruto- lo llamo tranquilamente, no como en la escuela, no como frente a su padre, sino como la chica que era. El rubio la volteo a ver, permitiendo que ella notara lo rojiza que estaba su iris, por lo visto los ojos le habían escocido, ¿acaso estaba así por lo que había ocurrido en la oficina?

-Hyuga… q-que ha…haces aq…ui- su voz se oía entrecortada debido a un hipo que le había dado –¿y…ya terminaste de fo…follarte a mi padre?- pregunto con una sonrisa de ebrio –¿sigo y…yo?- trataba de sacarse la camisa torpemente.

-Naruto, detente- lo tomo del hombro para que dejara de tratar de quitarse la ropa.

-¿p…por qué?... a…acaso no vas a… a…- cerró los ojos mientras hacía memoria ¿Cuál era la palabra que buscaba?

-te llevare a casa-le quito la bebida de la mano y lo puso en la barra.

-cla…claro… digo… no te caería… caería… caería mal más dinero…hip… ¿cuan…cuan…cuanto cobras por hora?- recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la chica, ciertamente estaba ebrio, pero ni en ese estado podía soportar que le hablara así.

-ya cállate ¿quieres, idiota?- se había rendido, parecía que no agredirlo no funcionaba, bien, sería la Hinata de siempre.

-¿ahora… te… te harás la dig…digna?- recibió una fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, y sumándole su nivel de alcohol en la sangre, lograron noquearlo. Por un segundo hubo un silencio en el bar, pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

-aquí tiene- sacó de su billetera unos yenes y se los dio al joven detrás de la barra –quédese con el cambio-

Como pudo lo tomó por el brazo y lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte recibió ayuda de un par de chicos quienes la ayudaron a subirlo a su auto. Arranco el motor, y antes de avanzar vio al rubio dormido en el asiento del copiloto, definitivamente se veía mejor así.

-¡Hanabi!- grito al abrir la puerta, tambaleándose por el sobrepeso sobre su espalda -¡Hanabi!- volvió a gritar, si su hermana no aparecía en dos segundos, definitivamente, terminaría bajo el cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿ahora qué ocurre?- escuchó la somnolienta voz de su hermana.

-ayúdame- pidió con lo último de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-¡Hinata!- se le escapó un grito una vez que vio al rubio en su espalda. Corrió escaleras abajo para ayudar a su hermana. Tomó de un brazo al rubio y ambas comenzaron mentirlo dentro de la casa.

-¿Eh?- Naruto despertó de repente con un hilillo de baba en la comisura del labio –¿don…de… estoy?- su voz aún se oía ebria, aunque ya no tanto como en el bar. Vio a su izquierda y luego a su derecha.

-vaya Hyu…Hyuga… ¿me has traído a-aquí para cumplir tu… tu fantasía sexual?- pregunto mientras las hermanas trataban de subirlo por la escalera.

-¿fantasía sexual?- repitió Hanabi con duda.

-larga historia- respondió su hermana mientras ambas sentían que desfallecían al subir al rubio. Cuando por fin estuvieron arriba, se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes y lo lanzaron en la cama, mientras el rubio se reía de nada.

-voy por un poco de té- Hanabi salió corriendo hacia la cocina, un té era una buena forma de bajar una borrachera ¿o era el café? No recordaba, solo sabía que también se bajaba con un baño de agua fría, sonrió ante esa idea, no le caería nada mal el lanzarlo al agua helada, pero no, ella no era así. Al menos no realmente.

Su ropa olía a alcohol, y francamente, ella odiaba ese olor, solo con un respiro se mareaba. Le quitó los zapatos, lo metió más en la cama, y una vez hecho eso, le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, era lo que más olía así.

Naruto reaccionó levemente ante el contacto de la Hyuga, y la vio ahí, sobre él, tratando de quitarle esa prenda. Por alguna razón, esa imagen no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-vamos, Hyuga…- repentinamente la abrazo y la atrajo hacia si –vamos a pasar bien la noche- trataba de pararse, pero por alguna razón él no la soltaba, en lugar de eso, se aferraba más a ella.

-su-suéltame-pidió con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

Trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, la tenía bien sujetada. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, ella podía acercarse a él hasta cierto punto, pero eso, eso cruzaba la línea.

-Hyuga…- le susurró al oído –veamos si ahora si mi pene se levanta- comenzó a reírse y lentamente comenzó soltarla.

Apenas sintió que su agarre se debilitó, se alejó lo más que pudo de él hasta que su espalda tocó pared. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la mano en el corazón y el rostro rojo hasta las orejas. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no podía volver a ser como antes, no con él ahí.

-¿Hinata?- la voz de su hermana la hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, con una taza de té en las manos.

-¡oh! Una mini-Hinata- Naruto señaló a Hanabi –¿tú nos vas a acompañar a hacer un trio?- volvió a reírse.

Eso había cruzado la línea. Podía meterse con ella, pero su hermana era otra cosa, ni siquiera le pasaría esas palabras aunque estuviera ebrio. Corrió hacia él, salto sobre la cama y lo golpeo en el rostro de tal forma que volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

-ya cállate, idiota- grito furiosa. Hanabi solo veía la escena y su boca formo una gran "o".

-Hi-Hinata…- la voz de Hanabi se oía preocupada.

-descuida, solo está dormido- parecía que había adivinado los pensamientos de su hermana, ya que al oír eso dio un sonoro suspiro –se ve mejor así- lo vio otra vez, estaba en lo cierto, dormido se veía como un niño pequeño.

-parece que ya no necesitaremos el té- vio la taza que tenía en las manos y luego comenzó a tomársela –le avisaré a sus padres que está aquí- comenzó a caminar mientras seguía bebiendo el té.

-Hanabi…- volteo a ver a su hermana una vez más –diles que se quedara aquí esta noche, no queremos que se molesten en venir a buscarlo, pero que por favor vayan al bar a buscar su auto- Hanabi asintió y luego desapareció de la vista.

Hinata volvió su vista a Naruto de nuevo. Se veía tan tierno, como cuando eran niños. Ella siempre lo había observado, su forma de ser tan alegre y despierta la habían enamorado, pero al llegar a la preparatoria todo cambio. Él se volvió un chico presumido y vanidoso. Ella había perdido a su padre y Hanabi estaba en otro país. Ambos cambiaron. Aunque solo uno cambio realmente.

Pero verlo ahí, la hizo olvidar como era ahora, solo veía a aquel niño, el que solía jugar con ella cuando la notaba, cuando ella no se desmayaba. Sonrió. Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro al suyo, sus labios estaban tan cerca, los rosó con los suyos y luego se alejó. No era el momento, si lo besaba tenía que ser con el consiente y por su propia voluntad.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin voltear atrás. Si lo veía de nuevo, sabía que no podría resistirse más y lo terminaría besando. Lo vio por última vez desde la puerta.

-descansa… Naruto-kun-

-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun- oyó la voz de una niña a lo lejos. Estaba en un parque, que por lo visto estaba deshabitado.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de la dueña de esa voz. En un parpadeo, el parque estaba lleno, desde niños hasta ancianos.

-Naruto-kun, ¿jugamos?- pregunto aquella voz, finalmente vio a una niña parado frente a él, aunque no lograba saber quién era.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de que él también era un niño.

-¿jugamos?- la niña se desvaneció lentamente frente a sus ojos, y eso por alguna razón lo preocupo.

-¡espera!- grito tratando de detenerla, pero era muy tarde, ya se había ido.

-¿jugamos?- volvió a oír su voz, solo que esta vez era un susurro.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto alterado.

-¿jugamos?- volteaba a ver a todos lados, pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

-¿Dónde…?- se preguntó de nuevo mientras agachaba la mirada, cerró los ojos mientras estos le escocían.

Quería ver a esa niña de nuevo, sentía que era alguien muy importante para él, pero no sabía quién era. Abrió los ojos, y vio un par de zapatos escolares frente a él. Alzó la mirada, y ahí parada vio a Hinata, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo que esta era diferente a la que solía darle. Vio a la niña que había desaparecido antes, estaba parada al lado de Hinata, tomando su mano.

-¿jugamos?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían, y fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta, que ambas eran la misma persona.

Despertó agitado y sudando, al segundo de levantarse, un enorme dolor le invadió la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó mientras apretaba sus ojos.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la habitación. Pero notó algo, esa no era su habitación.

-vaya, al fin despiertas- oyó su molesta voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Volteo, y la vio parada, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta, con una taza en la mano.

-¿Qu-Que…?- dirigió su mano hacia su frente, se sentía tan mareado.

-antes de que digas algo…- lo interrumpió mientras entraba a la habitación –¿ya se te ha pasado?- el no entendía muy bien su pregunta, pero asintió –bien- vio sus ojos y como tenía su mano en su cabeza –parece que tienes resaca, lo mejor será que bajes a tomar algo- dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto aun aturdido.

-te encontré anoche en un bar, no me interesa saber qué hacías ahí, pero no quería que crearas un escándalo que perjudicara a Minato- era cierto, en parte, si le importaba que estaba haciendo ahí, pero no tenía derecho de preguntarle.

-¿Qué tienes con mi padre?- pregunto molesto -¿acaso…?-

-antes de que salgas con una de tus estúpidas suposiciones déjame aclararte algo, Minato y yo solo somos colegas de trabajo, amigos, no hay nada más allá de eso… y si crees que voy tras su dinero déjame decirte algo –hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo aire -Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy una persona convenenciera, yo gano dinero por mi esfuerzo no robándole a los demás… y si vuelves a gritarme frente a tu padre, le diré lo bien que lo pasamos anoche, y…- froto su vientre –tal vez tenga que agregar a alguien mas- Naruto vio su acción y supuso a lo que se refería.

-no te atrevas- advirtió entrecerrando su mirada.

-no lo hare si no me vuelves a molestar- comenzó a caminar hacia afuera –cierto, antes de que salgas, creo que lo mejor sería que te calmaras, no quiero que asustes a mi hermana- el no entendió a lo que se refería.

Tenía la vista clavada en un punto de su cuerpo y cuando dirigió su vista a donde veía la chica, se dio cuenta, su amiguito estaba despierto. Jaló la sabana bajo él, tratando de taparlo. Hinata solo sonrió burlonamente y salió del lugar. Cuando Naruto volvió la vista hacia donde estaba, se había ido.

Estaba parada en la cocina, desayunando cereal, cuando vio a Naruto entrar por la puerta. Lo vio de arriba abajo, y él lo notó.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo molesto, no con ella, sino con el enorme dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-por lo visto ya te calmaste- dijo divertida, Naruto solo se sonrojo y viró el rostro.

-me tengo que ir a casa…- apenas acababa de terminar la oración cuando ella hablo.

-no puedes- le dijo mientras veía otro punto de la cocina, aun comiendo cereal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estoy secuestrado?- preguntó burlón.

-no llegaras a la escuela- Naruto vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, eran las siete y cuarto, la escuela empezaba a las ocho y él no sabía en donde estaba –mejor cámbiate-.

-¿Cómo? No sé en donde estoy y no sé hasta dónde está mi casa- le dijo molesto.

-tu padre me envió un uniforme, está en la habitación…- comenzó a caminar hacia él –eso si quieres ir, también te puedes quedar y… -

-¡olvídalo!- grito y luego salió hacia la habitación en donde había despertado.

-descansar- terminó la frase cuando el rubio se había ido –hmp, pervertido- dijo burlonamente.

Terminó de ponerse el uniforme y salió de la habitación. No lo había notado, pero esa casa era muy grande, cuando se imaginaba donde vivía Hinata, pensaba en un departamento, diminuto y mal cuidado. Suponía que por su actitud, sus padres la habrían echado hacía mucho tiempo, pero por lo visto, no había sido así.

Tenía suerte que la puerta estuviera frente a las escaleras, así no se perdía más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Cuando salió una limosina negra estaba estacionada enfrente.

-¿mi padre la envió?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-no- de pronto salió Hinata por la puerta –tu padre solo envió tus cosas, está molesto contigo por lo de anoche- Naruto bajó la mirada –es mía, ocúpala, yo siempre voy caminando- comenzó a avanzar sin que el rubio respondiera.

Quería echarle la culpa a Hinata por que su padre estuviera molesto, pero no era culpa de Hinata, era suya. Era suya y de Sakura. Ella lo había engañado, y el por despecho se había ido al primer bar que encontró. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, le tenía que dar las gracias a Hinata.

-¿puedo ir contigo?- quería pedirle la disculpa y darle las gracias en el camino.

-no- respondió apenas termino la pregunta –si te ven conmigo…- lo vio fijamente a los ojos –odio que hablen de mí y de mi vida, no sé de dónde demonios sacan que he hecho todo eso- entrecerró su mirada –pero, sabía que algo así ocurría si yo…- se quedó callada un momento.

-¿si tu…?- tenia curiosidad.

Hinata se quedó viendo al vacío durante un momento, recordando todo lo que había tenido que soportar, todo lo que había tenido que vivir, pero que aun así, lograba superar.

-las personas se interesan por la vida de los demás porque son unos malditos entrometidos, y odio a la gente así- respondió, pero esta vez, con el mismo timbre tosco que siempre usaba en la escuela –sube, o si no te mandare en bicicleta- amenazó y luego siguió caminando.

Naruto la vio alejarse, con su cabello suelto agitándose con el viento. Tenía la extraña sensación que ese no sería un día como los demás.

Aun se preguntaba qué demonios significaba ese sueño, pero la interrogante mayor fue porque había reaccionado así. Aunque, tal vez por todo lo que había ocurrido, había sido debido al estrés al que había estado sometido los últimos días, y agregándole todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior… Pero aun así, ¿Por qué aquella niña tenía que ser Hinata? ¿Porque no Sakura u otra chica? ¿Por qué ella? En realidad, no tenía importancia.

Habían pasado solo cinco minutos, y ya se encontraba frente al instituto. Se adentró en él y entró en su salón. Se sentó en un lugar diferente al de siempre, esta vez no molestaría a Hinata. No ese día. Tenía la mirada fija fuera de la ventana. Sonreía. Ese día sentía que no pelearía con ella, así que podía estar tranquilo.

-Naruto- aquella voz borró su sonrisa, a pesar de no ser la de Hinata, dirigió su mirada a la peli-rosa parada frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto tranquilo, su voz no presentaba ninguna emoción, y aunque su tono no era frio, ella lo sentía así. Normalmente cuando hablaban, él le hablaba con dulzura.

-quiero hablar contigo- pidió con voz triste. Todo el salón de clases se quedó viendo la escena, y Naruto entendió las palabras de Hinata.

_**Las personas se interesan por la vida de los demás porque son unos malditos entrometidos.**_

Era cierto, nunca lo había notado porque él tenía una vida perfecta, hasta ese día, se dio cuenta de que Hinata tenía razón.

**Aquí la continuación… disfrútenla… si quieren comente, como quieran… denle me gusta o ya no me gusta… esperen… esto no es Facebook xD perdón me confundí jeje**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Comenzó a pisar el terreno de la escuela. Volvía a sentir la mirada de sus compañeros, y odiaba eso. Podía oír los murmullos, sentía que sus miradas la atravesaban. Pero no lo suficiente como para saber cómo era en realidad, la gente era muy superficial, agradecía eso.

Caminó por el pasillo, estaba a punto de girar en una esquina cuando oyó un par de voces.

-por favor, déjame explicarte…- pidió con desesperación la voz de la chica.

-¿qué quieres explicarme?- pregunto molesta una voz muy conocida.

Se ocultó detrás de la pared, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina discutiendo, ¿acaso a él no le importaba lo que le pensaran los demás? Tal vez no había cambiado tanto como creyó.

-lo que viste no… no es lo que tú crees- dijo molesta "ella", la odiaba con toda su alma.

-¿y entonces que era, Sakura?- pregunto cada vez más molesto –no se me ocurre nada más que justifique lo que vi… ¿Qué me vas a decir, que ambos se mojaron y tú te pusiste tu bata y el solo pudo ponerse una toalla? ¿Tan estúpido me crees?- cuestionó molesto –incluso él me dijo lo que paso mientras bajábamos por el elevador ¿sabes lo que hice por ti? ¿La estupidez que hice por ti?- oyó el golpe de su mano contra un casillero.

-yo…- se oía algo temblorosa la voz de la peli-rosa.

- me siento terrible, me duele la cabeza, mi padre está molesto por lo que hice y mi madre… solo dios sabe lo que me hará cuando me vea- tal vez lo mejor era intervenir, pensándolo mejor, ese era un asunto entre ellos, así que lo mejor era pasar por ese pasillo y ya.

Reanudo sus pasos, dio la vuelta en esa esquina, y ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados viéndola. Justo en ese instante el sonido de la campana los hizo reaccionar.

-me voy- Naruto comenzó a caminar tras Hinata, la seguía, aunque quienes los vieran solo pensarían que estaban tomando el mismo camino, solo eso.

Sakura se quedó ahí parada, viendo alejarse a su, ahora ex novio. Los ojos le escocían, no pudo arreglarlo, y sabía que jamás podría hacerlo, pero si de algo estaba segura es que si no era de ella, no era de nadie más.

-¿problemas maritales?- pregunto burlona Hinata, lo veía por el rabillo del ojo caminando detrás suyo.

Naruto bufó –no es nada que te interese- respondió molesto.

-¿aún es tu novia?- pregunto de nuevo, solo que esta vez con voz seria.

-no- respondió secamente.

Aunque Naruto no lo notó Hinata dio una sonrisa ladina, no era como las normales, ni por burla, ni por hacer una travesura, por nada de eso, era una sonrisa de felicidad.

-parece que por fin entraste en razón- sin que se diera cuenta, en lugar de pensarlo, lo dijo.

-¿perdón?- ambos se detuvieron en seco.

-déjame aclararte esto, ella siempre me ha caído como una patada en el culo- volteo a verlo, pero estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración, se alejó un paso. Naruto la rodeo por la cintura con una mirada seria. Y ese acercamiento hizo que Hinata recordara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. El rostro de ambos se sonrojó.

-ella es mi novia- dijo sin pensar.

-¿no se supone que ya no lo es?, Dime ¿Qué paso?- pregunto, él la soltó y siguió caminando.

-no te interesa- Hinata frunció el ceño, lo alcanzó, lo empujó hacia los casilleros y lo aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados para evitar que escapara. Él era más grande que ella, pero eso poco le importaba.

-dormiste en mi casa, viniste en mi limosina…- su voz se oía molesta –trataste de convencerme de tener relaciones y comenzaste a hablarle de sexo a mi hermana, ¿no crees que me lo debes?- el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio creció más.

-¿hice eso?- pregunto algo aturdido -¿no es otra de tus tonterías?- era común de ella hacer eso, pero ella negó.

-¿Por qué crees que te duele el rostro?- Naruto también frunció el ceño, volteo su rostro a otro lado.

-Sakura me engaño, y termine con ella ayer, por eso estaba en aquel bar… después de eso, todo me es muy confuso- se liberó del aprisionamiento de Hinata y comenzó a caminar –lo siento- se volvió a detener tras dar un par de pasos –lamento todo lo que te hice pasar ayer… y gracias…- Hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿Naruto Namikaze se estaba disculpando con ella? ¿Y le había agradeciendo? –Gracias por salvarme ayer- retomo su camino y ella comenzó a caminar tras él.

Las clases habían terminado. Todos en la escuela ya se habían ido. Pero solo a él se le podía quedar su libreta, y no cualquiera, sino la que iba a estudiar para el examen de… ya ni recordaba que materia era. Por alguna razón, conforme se iba acercando al salón de clases, comenzó a oír un par de voces.

-¡no he hecho trampa!- se detuvo al oír el grito de Hinata.

-pues yo no creo que usted haya sacado esa calificación, señorita Hyuga- contesto el maestro.

-usted si quiere no lo crea, es más si quiere repruébeme, me da igual… no se ni porque cojones me esfuerzo- oyó los pasos de la molesta chica.

-señorita Hyuga, vuelva aquí- gritó el maestro.

-haga lo que quiera, me importa una mierda- Hinata salió del salón ignorando por completo a Naruto.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio total, entonces el decidió entrar al salón. Ahí seguía el maestro, sentado tras el escritorio, con ambas manos en la frente, viendo una hoja.

-¿maestro Ebisu?- el adulto volteo a ver al rubio.

-Namikaze, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto mientras volteaba la hoja que tenía en el escritorio -¿ocurre algo?-

-eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió –venia pasando y oí que usted y Hyuga estaban discutiendo- Ebisu solo volvió la vista a la hoja en el escritorio –no es que tenga derecho… pero me gustaría saber que pasó-

-…- el maestro no dijo nada solo levantó la hoja que tenía en el escritorio y se la mostró a su mejor estudiante –no creo que sea verdad- Naruto se sorprendió al ver que aquella hoja era el examen de Hinata, la cual tenía un 100 en preguntas correctas.

-pero… yo la vi dormida- no entendía como alguien había sacado tan buena calificación, y en tan poco tiempo.

-yo también, solo la vi haciendo la prueba diez minutos y luego se durmió- Naruto le extendió el examen para que el maestro lo tomara, pero no lo hizo.

-como el delegado de la clase, ¿me harías el favor de llevárselo?- el rubio asintió aun aturdido, ni siquiera él había sacado aquella calificación, el solo había sacado un 83 y el resto de la clase quizás menos. El maestro no le dijo nada a Hinata en ese momento, pero él había supuesto que había reprobado.

-claro…- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, listo para irse, pero recordó porque había ido. Regreso a su asiento y tomó su libreta, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir –maestro Ebisu- el adulto volteo a verlo -¿alguien más saco 100?- el maestro negó, y él lo vio por el rabillo de los ojos -¿entonces como pudo hacer trampa? ¿Y en diez minutos?- Naruto se fue dejando al maestro pensativo, ya le había pagado a Hinata, estaba seguro.

Estaba sentada en su sofá, estaba molesta y comiendo helado mientras veía la televisión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?- la voz de su hermana menor llamo su atención.

-nada- respondió antes meterse otro gran pedazo de helado a la boca.

-¿alguna vez paras de comer?- pregunto la castaña, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiada.

-bueno, ya que preguntas, quería ver si no podíamos salir hoy, como la última vez, alguien salió herido…- Hinata paró de comer por un segundo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto de nuevo mientras soltaba el helado.

-qué tal si…- comenzó a hablar emocionada, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de su hermana.

-¿bueno?- recibió un saludo del otro lado de la línea, sabía quién era –señor Namikaze ¿se le ofrece algo?... no… no… por supuesto… estaré ahí en una hora- colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá –lo siento Hana-chan, tendrá que ser otro día- acaricio su cabello mientras pasaba a su lado.

–eres igual que papá- bufo molesta la castaña mientras veía a su hermana mayor alejarse.

Estaba frente a la casa de Hinata, de nuevo. Acerco su mano al timbre, dispuesto a tocarlo. Se detuvo en seco. Hacia un par de días, solo conocía a Hinata por su forma vulgar de ser, pero desde el accidente de su madre, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. No era tan mala como él creía, o como muchos creían, todavía no la conocía bien, pero sabía que no era tan agresiva como fingía serlo en el instituto.

De nuevo estuvo a punto de tocar, una vez que despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le ganó, abriendo la puerta.

-Namikaze, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Naruto la examino un momento, vestía otro de esos típicos trajes de empresaria color grisáceo, le sentaba bien.

-yo… el maestro Ebisu…- vio como Hinata rodaba los ojos solo con oír ese nombre –me pidió que te entregara esto- extendió su examen, y cuando Hinata lo reconoció se lo arrebato de las manos rápidamente.

Apretaba sus ojos mientras estrujaba el papel contra su pecho –dime que no lo viste- suplico mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta que el rubio asentía –demonios, eres igual que los demás- dijo molesta mientras lo empujaba para pasar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo aturdido.

-creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, de nuevo, ¿es que no hay nadie de confianza hoy en día?- más que una pregunta para Naruto, era para sí misma.

-no me interesa tu vida- Hinata lo vio a los ojos, muy molesta –bueno, oí como discutías con el maestro, pero yo no…- yo no sabía ni que decir -ya salte mi deuda- afirmo seguro.

-¿eso crees?- Naruto alzo la ceja ante el cuestionamiento –a mí no me interesa si repruebo esa materia, hiciste eso en vano- siguió su camino. Naruto la veía sorprendido –de cualquier formas… no me debes nada- una limosina se estacionó frente ellos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mientras ella abría la puerta.

-a ver a tu padre- respondió una vez dentro.

-¿puedo ir contigo?- esperaba que ella no se negara de nuevo como había ocurrido esa mañana –tengo que hablar con él- la peli-azul asintió, y un par de segundos ambos estuvieron dentro del auto.

El camino fue silencioso, y por lo visto ninguno de los dos pensaba romper el silencio. Él no sabía que decirle, y ella no se interesaba por iniciar una conversación.

-Hinata…- sin que se diera cuenta habló, y cuando ella volteo a verlo ya no había vuelta atrás -¿en verdad sacaste 100?- ella bufó mientras asentía -¿no hiciste trampa?- ella lo volteo a ver molesta.

-¿Por qué todos creen que he hecho trampa?- pregunto molesta más el rubio se calló -joder- bufo de nuevo por sus adentros.

-lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo, era la segunda vez que le pedía disculpas en el día –solo… quería saber cómo es que tu… sin siquiera estudiar…- no sabía cómo plantear la pregunta.

-solo se me da- respondió cortante –ahora cállate- pidió algo alto, y él hizo caso de su petición, ya que en lo que restaba de trayecto ninguno dijo nada.

Aunque Naruto no lo hubiese notado, Hinata estaba levemente sonrojada, y era debido a dos cosas. La primera era que el supiera de sus calificaciones, que en realidad no era tan dejada como muchos creían. Y la segunda que estaba en aquel espacio cerrado con el rubio que le había gustado toda su vida.

Habían llegado a la empresa Namikaze, ambos bajaron de la limosina y entraron en el edificio. Ninguno decía nada, y ahora realmente era porque nadie quería hablar. Subieron al elevador y fueron los segundos más incomodos de todo el día. Finalmente, llegaron al último piso del edificio y caminaron a la par hasta llegar a la oficina de Minato.

Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo se encontraba su padre en ese momento, lo único que tenía claro era que quien lo iba a matar, era su madre. Por otro lado, Hinata estaba muy tranquila, aunque sentía lastima por Naruto, trataba de fingir una sonrisa, y ciertamente, una parte de ella deseaba ver la reacción de Minato.

Naruto abrió la puerta, tratando de ser caballeroso, pero Hinata ignoró el gesto. El rubio solo frunció el ceño. El también entró, y un segundo después fue golpeado por algo en el rostro, causando que callera de espaldas.

-¡mocoso mal agradecido!- oyó la voz de su madre, se oía molesta, como era de esperarse -¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?!- vio a sus padres, su padre agarraba fuertemente a su madre, mientras ella trataba de zafarse, por lo visto, para matarlo.

-tra-trata de calmarte… Kushina- pidió Minato mientras hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para controlar a su esposa.

-¡¿calmarme?... tiene 17 años y se comporta como un crio, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Por lo visto olvido todo lo que le enseñé!- cada palabra que decía la enojaba más, y por lo visto, Minato comenzaba a ceder lentamente.

-Kushina-san, por favor cálmese- pidió Hinata, tratando de calmar a la peli-roja, la cual comenzaba a recobrar lentamente la compostura. Cuando por fin se calmó, Hinata comenzó a hablar con ella, tratando de que la ira no regresara, al menos no mientras ella estaba ahí.

-me iré a casa- finalmente, la oji-violeta decidió hacer lo más sensato en ese momento –te estaré esperando- le dijo a Naruto mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina.

El rubio trago seco ante la amenaza de su madre, sabía que lo mataría, pero jamás se lo había tomado tan literalmente. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era no llegar a su casa, al menos no en esos momentos, prefería esperar a que la ira dejara de controlar a su madre.

-Naruto- la voz de su padre lo hizo despertar. Cuando se dio cuenta, su madre ya se había ido, y Hinata y su padre estaban hablando.

-¿sí?-

-debido a cómo te has portado los últimos días, tu madre y yo hemos decidido algo- Hinata lo miro horrorizada, ¿acaso le diría…? –Pero para eso necesitamos la aprobación de Hinata-san- ambos chicos veían confundidos al rubio mayor.

-¿acaso va a…?-

-Hinata, por favor acepta a mi hijo como tu discípulo- hubo un largo silencio por el siguiente minuto.

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que pudo decir la oji-perla, aun sin entender bien las palabras del Namikaze.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto desconcertado el Uzumaki -¿Por qué…?-

-tu madre tiene razón, los últimos días te has estado comportando como un niño, y debes entender que ya no lo eres, tienes que ver como es el mundo en realidad… por eso le pido este favor a Hinata-san, ella es la persona más responsable que he conocido- declaro Minato.

-¿responsable? ¿Ella?- de no ser por lo que su padre la había dicho momentos antes, en ese momento se estaría riendo a carcajadas.

-entonces… ¿Qué dice, Hinata-san?- pregunto, esperanzado de que la peli-azul le diera una respuesta positiva, eso tal vez le quitaría un peso de encima.

-yo…- no sabía que responderle, por un segundo quería negarse, pasar mucho tiempo con el rubio podía arruinar sus planes, pero por otro lado, le encantaba la idea de pasar tiempo con él, además del instituto, donde tenía que actuar como otra persona –yo…- vio en los ojos de Minato, suplica porque aceptara, sabía que Naruto necesitaba madurar, pero no esperaba que fuera de ese modo, con ella ayudándolo. Bueno, que importaba darle un empujoncito –d-de acuerdo- acepto finalmente, mientras el rostro de Minato se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias-

-espera, ¿Cómo puedes decidir eso sin siquiera preguntarme?- pregunto molesto el rubio menor.

-no es algo en lo que tengas derecho de decidir- respondió su padre con un tono muy severo.

-pero… ¿Qué hay del instituto?- pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo porque su padre recapacitara.

-la próxima semana inician vacaciones, ¿no? Así que no hay problema- Naruto ya no tenía con que tratar de zafarse, espero que Hinata dijera algo, que se arrepintiera, pero ella no parecía querer decir nada.

-Hyuga…- la llamó esperando que ella se arrepintiera y el siguiera con su vida.

-Namikaze…- volteo a verlo, Naruto esperaba que hubiera entrado en razón, que se diera cuenta que ellos dos, estando cerca podía matarse, pero parecía que ella no pensaba lo mismo –te quiero en mi casa mañana a primera hora, ¿entendido?-

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que pudo decir, volvió la vista a su padre, el cual al notar lo que quería decirle, negó.

-ya oíste a Hinata-san, de ella depende que vuelvas a casa-

-espera… ¿Qué?- esa parte no se la habían dicho.

-aprenderás como ganarte la vida… básicamente, trabajaras con Hinata, durante ese tiempo vivirás en un departamento, el cual tendrás que pagar por ti mismo, además de que por supuesto la comida la pagaras de tu salario- Naruto veía a su padre y luego a Hinata, ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en esto?

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- pregunto confundido, desde hacía un rato se había perdido de la realidad, y ahora vagaba por una dimensión desconocida, en donde Hinata era responsable y sus padres lo castigaban.

-es fácil- respondió Hinata algo burlona.

-¿y tú como podrías saberlo?- Hinata frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de gritarle que ella era quien dirigía la empresa de su padre, de lo poco que dormía en las noches y lo agitados que eran sus días, pero que aun así, podía con todo, pero él no merecía saberlo. Había cambiado tanto, que ahora ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se había enamorado de él.

-bien, tu castigo inicia desde hoy- Naruto no sabía qué hacer, sabía que sus padres lo castigarían duramente, pero no esperaba que su castigo fuera tan drástico. Era cierto que él estaba estudiando para algún día dirigir la empresa de su padre, pero ser un sirviente de Hinata, era el peor castigo que un humano podía recibir, en ese momento deseaba que su madre lo hubiera matado.

-¿no necesita nada más?- pregunto Hinata, despertando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-no, gracias por aceptar- respondió Minato.

-sobre lo que estábamos hablando ayer…- Hinata quería saber qué pasaría con aquella propuesta.

-supongo que tendremos que posponerla, mi hijo todavía no es lo suficientemente maduro como para tal responsabilidad- respondió Minato, Hinata suspiro mientras veía al rubio menor.

-¿de que estaban hablando?- pregunto interesado, ese día había interrumpido, pero no sabía de qué era lo que hablaban.

-no importa ahora- respondió Hinata, mientras una sonrisa surcaba por sus labios, parecía que podría dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

-¿qu-que significa esto?- se preguntó a si mismo cuando vio su departamento.

Era la cosa más pequeña que había visto en su vida, fácilmente se podía divisar la cocina, su habitación y el baño. Era un poco viejo, pero era todo lo que podía pagar con el dinero que le quedaba, su padre había congelado sus cuentas, y solo tenía… muy poco, lo suficiente para financiar el departamento, pero muy poco como para poder comer durante la semana ¿ahora qué haría?

-¿Por qué hice esa estupidez?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

Después de dejar sus cosas en el departamento, decidió salir a caminar, eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba despejar su mente. Sacó su celular del bolcillo del pantalón, y marcó un número muy conocido para él.

-_bueno_- se oyó una somnolienta voz del otro lado.

-hola, Teme- saludo alegremente.

-_Dobe, ¿Qué quieres? Son las 2 de la mañana_- hablo molesto al reconocer al idiota de su amigo.

-nada, solo quería ver que hacías- dijo algo nervioso.

-_estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que llamaste_- respondió frustrado.

-¿y cómo esta Akane?- pregunto interesado, necesitaba hablar con alguien en ese momento.

-_terminamos hace dos semanas_- respondió aún más frustrado.

-_Sasuke-kun, ¿Quién es?_- esa voz no era conocida por el Namikaze, pero se podía saber dos cosas, que era una mujer, y seguramente no era la madre de Sasuke, ni Akane, parecía que Sasuke se recuperaba de sus rompimientos más rápido de lo que parecía.

-¡oh! Veo que estas ocupado, lo mejor será dejarte- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-_al fin te das cuenta…_-

-¡cierto!- interrumpió a Sasuke antes de que comenzara a ofenderlo.

-_¡¿Qué?!_- pregunto realmente enojado.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Konoha?- pregunto interesado.

-_como en dos meses, quizás tres_- respondió.

-que bie…- antes de que pudiera decir algo, oyó un _bip_, Sasuke le había colgado –que mal amigo- se dijo a sí mismo.

Miro hacia arriba y vio la luna, por alguna razón la luna le recordaba a los ojos de Hinata, eran tan parecidos, por eso desde hacia unos meses odiaba ver la luna.

-hmp, ¿cómo una persona como ella puede ser responsable?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras seguía su camino, parecía que esa, no era su semana.

-¡llegue!- grito al entrar en su casa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando oyó el sonido de la televisión en la otra habitación, en la estancia. Cuando entro en esta, se encontró con su hermana dormida, con un gran bote de helado de chocolate mientras la televisión estaba prendida. Esa escena se le hizo tan tierna, que no quería despertar a su hermana. En lugar de hacer eso, la subió en su espalda y la llevo a su habitación. No le importó que pesara más de lo que podía, si había logrado cargar a Naruto, su hermana no era casi nada. Cuando finalmente la acostó en su cama, se dio cuenta que su hermana la tenía sujeta, de tal forma que no podía zafarse tan fácilmente.

-por favor…- oyó su somnolienta voz –quédate a dormir conmigo hoy- Hinata la vio sorprendida durante un segundo, pero luego asintió.

Se acomodó en la cama, de tal forma que ambas hermanas quedaron abrazadas.

-los extraño- susurro Hanabi mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-yo también- contesto Hinata, aunque su hermana no lo notara, ella también estaba llorando, aun recordaba cuando su madre se quedaba a dormir con ella, pero luego… luego nació Hanabi, y su madre murió. Jamás culpo a su hermana de la muerte de su madre, ella jamás tuvo la culpa, y jamás la tendría. Después de que su madre muriera, cuando tenía once años, su padre la envió a un internado, y cuando cumplió dieciséis, volvió a Konoha para estudiar la preparatoria ahí, aunque su hermana fue enviada a Inglaterra, ella sabía que la volvería a ver en las vacaciones, pero luego… luego ocurrieron una tragedia tras otra, hasta que finalmente, se sintió completamente sola. Porque así estuvo durante un año. Sola.

**Y otro más… nos vemos otro día… bye´ne**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
